


In Sales

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	In Sales

"Your suit is ringing," Aziraphale said in surprise.

" _Please_ , angel, do you _have_ to be so technologically inept?" Crowley said, heaving his latest acquisition out into the light of day. "It's a mobile phone." He carefully extended the aerial and tried to hear what his caller was saying. "Hello? _Hello?_ Sorry, could you repeat that? You're very faint."

"It's a brick," Aziraphale said, trying to take the phone to examine it.

"Shut up! Get lost - no, not you - wait -" Crowley glared at Aziraphale. "You just cost me a sale," he said.

Aziraphale just looked innocent, which fooled neither of them.


End file.
